I Don't Want This Night To End
by RaeRaeLovesSlash21
Summary: Song-fic. I Don't Want This Night To End by Luke Bryan. Glenn/Daryl SLASH. Both extremely OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**3 Years Before The Apocalyps**

* * *

><p>In a small county like this, drinking beer with your people out by the lake with loud country music cranked up in your four-wheelers is the thing to do. The only damn thing that is the least bit of fun around here. I tend to make it an every night kinda thing.<p>

I may not be a teenager no more...but that don't mean I don't party like one.

The teens use to chill at this place, hell, I chilled at this place when I was that age.

We kicked them damn kids outta here a long time ago, told them that this here is our spot. That they should just go hang out at the county fair grounds or the icecream shop.

"Daryl! Where's that brother of yours?" My bud Tommy yelled down at me and him and his date were sitting on a thick branch of the oak tree where my truck was parked under.

"He aint got nothin' to do with a bunch of fuckers in their early to mid twenties Tom!" My date, Sarah, yelled up at him. "He's too busy hanging out with with them middle aged at the crack house."

That girl earned a shove from me, causing her to fall out of the bed of my truck.

A jeep pulled up, headlights shining brightly in my god damn eyes.

Had to be Billy.

Billy is my high school friend. Been friends ever since Freshman year when we both let all of the frogs in Biology go out the window.

"Hey ya'll, I brought a few new friends." He smiled cheesily. I could hear giggles in the back of his jeep.

Two attractive Asian girls, TWINS to be exact, hopped out of his jeep. Tall, skinny, firm legs, long black hair, booty shorts, belly shirts, belly rings.

Pretty hot for chinks.

"This here is Gaby and Ganesa, they are from Atlanta."

"Then why the fuck would you come to this shitty ass town?" I bluntly asked.

"Just passing through until our car broke down." One of the twins (Gaby?) said. "Stuck here until it gets fixed"

I could see Billy standing behind them mouthing out "TWINS!"

He knows I don't really care for this Sarah girl that much, I just take her places cause she's a good lay.

The back door to Billy's jeep opened and we all looked up to see a boy, about 18 maybe, step out of the vehicle. The kid was Asian as well and was wearing baggy jeans, a baseball cap, and a plain white t-shirt.

"This is Glenn, their younger brother." Billy said, interupting the silence.

Normally, me being the asshole I am, I would of made some smart remark right now, but I couldn't find the words to say. I wanted badly to make fun of the kid. Fucking chink. But I couldn't. I sure as hell couldn't keep my eye off of him. He gave us all a shy smile and then glued his eyes to the ground.

"He's shy", The other squinty eyed twin said.

The kid looked up and locked his eyes on mine. You could see the moonlight reflect into his pupils.

_**Boy I know I don't know you  
>But your pretty little eyes so blue<strong>_(yes I know his eyes are actually brown)  
><em><strong>Are pulling me in.<br>Like the moon on your skin.**_

A few hours of drinking, and everyone was a bit out of their minds. Even our new "friends".

The twins each sat on Billy's lap. Laughing as he told old foolish stories about when he was in high school and all the shit me and him use to get in.

Tommy and his gal were taking a swim in the lake.

Sarah, still pissed from me pushing her outta my truck, sat along the edge of the lake, laughing at Tommy and his girl.

I leaned up against my truck, turning up the music volume up more. Glenn, had been following me around all night. There was no one else for him to really talk to I guess. Everyone was either paired up or pissed off. Cough cough SARAH.

"What do ya do?" I asked the kid, trying to make conversation.

He laughed in the middle of taking a swig of his beer and put his head down.

"I uh...deliver pizzas." He looked up at me and smiled. We both busted out into laughter.

"I think ya need a college degree for that kid." I joked. "How old are ya?"

"Nineteen, just graduated last May." He answered. "You?"

I took another drink of my beer and looked at him. "Wouldn't ya like to know."

"C'mon, Twenty-three? Twenty-four?"

"Twenty-six"

"Damn...I mean, that's not so bad." He tried to cover up.

"Yeah, nice save." I answered.

_"And here comes Luke Bryan with Shake It For Me" _The DJ on the radio said.

The kid smiled and began moving his head and hips along with the song.

"Ya like this song?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and handed me his drink. He got real ballsy to get up in the bed of my truck and stand up. He snatched his beer out of my hand and began dancing around.

Now, even though the damn song is about a buncha redneck whores shaking their asses, he seemed to of danced better to it than any girl ever would be able to.

"Oh no!" Genesa laughed. "You know our little brother has had too much to drink when he starts dancing!"

"YEAH! GLENNY!" Gabby yelled, rocking her hips on Billy's lap, earning a smile from him.

Everyone started laughing and clapping

I couldn't help but laugh too. The kid was drunk out of his mind and didn't give a shit about what he was doing at this moment. I watched him dance to that entire song. It's as if he was moving in slow motion. The way his body moved with the song.

At the very end he lost his balance and fell back in the truck. I freaked out for a second and hopped in. I was prepared for him to be rolled over in pain but instead he was rolling over in a fit of laughter.

"You okay?" I asked.

He looked up at me and smiled.

I didn't know what was coming over me. Why I was so interested in this kid and why I wished everyone else wasn't here and it was just us at this lake.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" I asked.

_**I'm go glad you trusted me.  
>To slide up on this dusty seat.<br>And let your hair down.  
>Get out of town.<strong>_

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH MY BROTHER?" The twins both yelled/laughed as Glenn and I hopped into my old truck. This old truck however has come good qualities. I let the roof slide down.

_**Got the stars coming out over my hood.  
>And all I know now is it's going good.<strong>_

_**You got your hands up.  
>You're rockin' in my truck.<br>You got the radio on.  
>You're singing every song.<br>I'm set on cruise control.  
>I'm slowly losing hope.<br>Of everything I got.  
>You're looking so damn hot.<strong>_

Standing up in my truck, moving his hips along with the music, screaming out to the night sky, me speeding like a demond.

He plopped back into the seat.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" He yelled over the loud music and the roaring sound of the wind.

"I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS!" I yelled back. He giggled and crawled closer to me.

_**And I don't know what road we're on.  
>Or where we've been.<br>From staring at you, boy.  
>All I know is I don't want this night to end.<strong>_

"What are we gonna do?" He whispered into my ear.

My heart beat got faster and he got closer. I don't know what is happening to me, but man, I fucking love it.

As if he could read me mind he leaned even closer to where his lips were pressing up against my earlobe.

"Do you like it when I'm this close to you?" He whispered.

I slammed on the breaks when I spotted a pond. The kid would of gone flying if my arm didn't latch around his small frame. I began driving and slowly approached the pond.

"I know what I wanna do now." I said. Glenn looked at me confused. I stuck my tongue out and hopped out of my truck. He sat still in the passanger's seat, staring at me with a puppy like expression on his face.

I ran over to the passanger's side and yanked open the door. He squeeled when I lifted him up over my shoulder and charged towards the pond.

_**Gonna cuss the morning when it comes.  
>Cause I know that the rising sun.<br>Aint no good for me.  
>Cause you'll have to leave.<strong>_

Between the splashing, and laughing, there was kissing, and groping. I stood up in the water. It went up just above my belly button. The kid was much shorter than me. He had his legs wrapped around my waist to help him measure up to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

_**Gonna make the most of every mile.  
>Do anything to make your smile.<br>Land on my lips.  
>Get drunk on your kiss.<strong>_

"Get you're ass back in that truck." I said as I tapped him on the ass with my hand. We were drying our selfs off.

He did as he was told.

_**Clock on the dash says 3:35  
>There's plenty of gas and the night's still alive.<strong>_

_**You got your hands up.  
>You're rockin' in my truck.<br>You got the radio on.  
>You're singing every song.<br>I'm set on cruise control.  
>I'm slowly losing hope.<br>Of everything I got.  
>You're looking so damn hot.<br>And I don't know what road we're on.  
>Or where we've been.<br>From staring at you, boy.  
>All I know is I don't want this night to end.<strong>_

We ended up at an old barn. There wasn't much at first, until we found stairs and ran up them to find a little set up basketball court.

A few minutes of that until we bumped into eachother and landed on our asses. Well, me on my ass, his ass on me. He rolled over so he was laying next to me, wrapping his leg around me and laying his arm across my chest.

"I know I don't know you...but you're amazing." He whispered.

I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I've been called a lot of things but never amazin'."

He shook his head.

"People don't see what I see you in you then." He said.

"And what do you see?"

He stroked my face with just his pointer finger.

"Someone...who puts up an act...and tries to act like he doesn't give a fuck. But really, he just wants someone to love and for someone to love him."

My heart stopped. How could this sweet innocent kid think such things about me? He doesn't know where I've been, the things I've done, the sins I've commited.

He leaned over to where our lips were brushing eachother's.

"I could be that person." He whispered.

"No."

"Why not?"

"...you'll leave."

He sat up and gave me a confused look. I sighed.

"Everyone has left. Everyone always leaves." I explained.

He smiled and straddled me.

"I won't."

"You live in Atlanta."

"That car isn't getting fixed anytime soon."

He leaned down and kissed me. Then sat back up.

"But..."

He cut me off again with another kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere."

_**You got your hands up.  
>You're rockin' in my truck.<br>You got the radio on.  
>You're singing every song.<br>I'm set on cruise control.  
>I'm slowly losing hope.<br>Of everything I got.  
>You're looking so damn hot.<br>And I don't know what road we're on.  
>Or where we've been.<br>From staring at you, boy.  
>All I know is I don't want this night to end.<strong>_

I found a blanket and lay it across a huge hay pile. I picked up Glenn bridal style and he giggled as I carried him over to the hay. I gently lay him down and lay next to him. He snuggled his face into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his entire body and brought him as close as possible. He look up at me and puckered his lips. I laughed and leaned down and softly pecked his lips.

"I'm happy that this is the face I'm gonna be wakin' up to in the mornin'." I whispered and kissed his forehead.

He sighed and snuggled into my neck once more. Last thing I remember before falling asleep was feeling warm breath on my neck.

_**All I know is I don't want this night to end.**_

Glenn's P.O.V

I woke up at dawn. The sun was just barely rising over the horizon. I sat up, not quite remembering why I was exactly laying on a haystack. I looked down and saw...him.

Daryl.

And every memory of last night came flashing through my memory.

The dancing, the riding around, the swimming, the kissing, the basketball.

I haven't felt that happy in a long time. I wasn't expecting that my sisters would of dragged me into going out by a lake and drinking with a bunch of hicks. When I did find out I was more than regretting it. A few drinks got into me though and I loosened up. And there was this guy...no...this man that I was so interested in that I couldn't help but follow him around. He took me. He took me out for the night of my life in his old beat up truck. And we ended up here and I told him how I felt about him and everything I said was true.

He wants someone to love him.

But knowing how fucked up of a person I am and how I could ruin this.

I can't.

Even though I told him I would...I can't be that person.

I stroked his face and gave him one last kiss,

I stood up and fought back the tears that were threatening to pour out of my eyes.

I took off my baseball cap and set it beside him.

_**I don't want this night to end.**_

No One's P.O.V

Needless to say, the rest of that morning...Daryl sat looking out amongst the fields with hurt written all over his face, with a baseball cap held tightly in his hands.

The twins and Glenn weren't anywhere to be found in the morning. The repair man had told Billy that they had fixed the car early in the morning and took off...with Glenn.

Daryl swore that day that he would never see that kid again. That kid who broke his promise. That him leaving was the best that could happen because getting attatched to someone never works out.

Daryl would never see that kid again...that is...until 3 years later...when the world went to shit.

* * *

><p>So...it was gonna be a one-shot...but...does anyone think I should continue?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't kill me. I'm sorry I haven't updated D: got really busy. But if you care you must know I have graduated High School :D whoop whoop! now onto a life of work and bills...uh...horay.**

**But another reason I haven't updated...my friend Billy died :( a few months back. A bit after I wrote this story. He was walking across a high way and a truck hit him in drove off...they still haven't found him.**

**Rest In Peace Billy 3 I'll see you one day.**

**On another note, since this is based on "zombies"...who all as heard of the Bath Salts incident?**

**Crazy right? It's the zombie apocalypse! I'm telling you!**

**We need to get fucking prepared!**

**Then it will be like we are living like the people of Walking Dead**

**Who wants to meet a cute asian guy like Glenn? ;) eh? EH?**

**Well as most of you requested...I am continueing the story.**

**Throw the confetti! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**But it can't really be based off the song anymore since it's no longer a one shot!**

**Oh well...well...let's get on with it shall we?**

* * *

><p><em>Daryl's P.O.V<em>

A zombie apocalypse? A fucking zombie apocalypse. This must be heaven on earth for every comic book nerd out there.

When I first heard on the news about a "virus" going around that was making people go insane, I thought that maybe some new hip drug had been made and people were poppin their brain cells on that.

But then it started spreading.

Children and old people were getting it.

Nah, can't be a drug. There is a sickness going around.

"Zombie apocalypse." Merl had said as we were sittin' in our mobile home watching the topic on the news.

"That shit only exsists in the movies, dumb nuts." I replied

"Think what you want lil brother, but you will see soon that I am not as crazy as you think I am. And when you start seeing all these little undead fuckers running around eating brains, you are gonna apologize and stick by your big brother."

"I think you have seen 28 Days Later one too many times." I had told him.

About a few weeks later, everyone had finally lost their minds.

Merl and I opened the door to go huntin and saw that most of the huntin had already taken place outside the city, I'm sure in the city too.

We saw our neighbors and they looked a hell of a lot different. Blood dripping from their mouths, facial expressions of pure rage, violently biting the hell out of their fellow neighbors.

"I'm sorry." I simply said and recieved a smirk from Merl.

* * *

><p><em>Glenn's P.O.V<em>

RIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING!

"That better not be Pizza Hut. I refuse to go into work today." I mumbled into my pillow.

Who the hell would be calling me at one in the afternoon? Most people are sleeping by now...right?

I reached my arm out of the covers and felt around for the phone.

"Hello." I said, groggly.

"Glenn!" I heard my mother cry.

"For the last time mom I am not coming to visit until dad apologizes for kicking me out. Just because I am Asian doesn't mean I have to be a god damn lawyer or doctor"

"Listen to me. You're sisters are dead."

I flung up in my bed.

Gaby? Ganessa? There is no way.

"That isn't funny!" I yelled.

I heard movement on the other side of the phone.

"Glenn." My dad's deep voice rang into my ear.

"Dad..."

"Look outside your window."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

I sighed and got out of bed. My entire body was shaking.

"What happened to them?" I cried.

"Look out the window, son."

I flung the curtains open and could not believe what I saw.

"Wha...what's going on out there! Dad! Is this a riot?"

Did I seriously sleep through all this?

There was no reply from my dad.

"Dad?" I asked. Then I heard the dial tone. "Shit."

I grabbed my keys off of my dresser and quickly stepped into some jeans and threw on a white t-shirt. I grabbed my shoes and backpack and rushed out the door.

Were my sisters killed in the riot? Were they involved in the riot?

There was blood on my car.

God, is this something like the LA riots over Rodney King? Cause Asian people were getting shit done to them too!

Just as I hopped into my car and shut the door, some ugly ass girl threw herself at my wind sheild and growled at me.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM BITCH!" I screamed and put my car in reverse and she flew off.

I spead through the streets of Atlanta until I reached my parents house. Their neighborhood was hit just as bad as mine was. I yanked my keys out of the ignition and busted through the door.

"MOM! DAD!" I yelled, hoping to get a reply.

Nothing.

I made my way into the kitchen and stopped in my tracks when I saw the phone hanging off the wall.

"Dad?" I asked. Knowing I more than likely wouldn't get an answer.

I heard the floor creak on the opposite side of the house. I slowly walked towards that general direction and slapped my hand over my mouth to stop the scream that was about to escape from my mouth.

My parents were on the floor in a blood puddle, and there was someone hovering over them.

This person was...eating my parents.

I took one step back and he snapped his head at me, my mother's hand hanging from his mouth. I could see her wedding ring on one of the fingers.

Next thing I knew, I was running. Running back to my car. I jammed the keys into the ignition and spead off. I could barely see the road because of the tears that escaped my eyes.

What do I do now? I am all one my own. No parents, no sisters, and people are eating people.

* * *

><p>For the next few months, I was on my own.<p>

I had broken into hardware stores to steal supplies. I had broken into grocery stores for food and water.

I had managed to stay alive this long. Surviving by myself. No one else with me.

I was fast, I could be in and out of a place infested with crawlers getting what I needed in a matter of seconds.

It was a lonely life though. Part of me wanted to be apart of something and feel important.

One night I came across a pack of people who were in the city trying to find supplies. They did not know the city like I did. They were lost and scared and didn't have the slightest clue of how to deal with this tragedy that was affecting our lifes.

Finally, I could become apart of something.

My only concern, they could slow me down.

I could help them, I could cure this loneliness that has been taking over me, but I will not let anyone slow me down.

This is every man for himself.

I owe it to my sisters and my parents to survive.

I will leave people behind if I have to. My main concern is surviving. Not the survival of complete strangers.

"We have a camp set up." This woman named Andrea had told me. "There are others there. Two brothers."

"Two redneck asshole brothers." This officer named Shane corrected.

Andrea ignored his smart ass comment.

"They told us that if we go into the city and get supplies then they will do all of the hunting and will have food for us when we come back...you help us. We will help you."

"Help me how?" I asked.

"Obvious. We will take you back with us. You will be more protected there than you will be here by yourself. This city is infested with these things...there aren't any out there where we are."

Sounds promising. I could use a break from crawlers.

* * *

><p><em>Daryl's P.O.V<em>

"Ten squirrels and three deers. That's how you getterdone lil brother." Merl said as he was skinning these animals. "I don't know why you agreed to fucking feeding those people though."

"They went and got supplies though, it's only fair." I argued. Merl looked at me.

"These people turning you into a softy?" Merl laughed.

"No." I spat. "I promised them cause..." Think of something. "...they probably aint gonna come back anyways. What a weak bunch. Those crawlers are probably eating them alive as we speak."

Nice save.

"Good thinkin'. We will give them til tonight and if they aint back, it's gonna be a two person buffet. All for us"

I nodded in agreement.

Soon enough, we heard the trailer pull up and the engine cut off.

"It is no longer 'all you can eat'." I said to myself.

One by one I watched every person step out of the van. All of the people who I had grown a strong hatered for. Merl and I weren't doing well by ourselves. Yeah, we didn't have a problem with hunting...but going into the city was not an option for us. Merl would never admit it, but he had grown terrified of crawlers.

I despised these people that had taken us in because it made me feel weak, as well as Merl.

I decided I had to suck up my pride if I wanted to survive.

Merl took a bit longer to do so.

We needed shelter, we need a camp.

I told these little pricks to go into the city and get exactly what we needed. I even made them a list.

"Every fucking thing that I wrote on that fucking list better be in that fucking trailer" I yelled as they all hopped out of it.

"Chill honkey, we got it" T-Dog had said.

That negro was lustin' for a bustin'.

"You got the food?"

I looked over at the deer and squirrel and looked back over at him.

"Does that answer your question, monkey?"

He glarred and walked off.

"Jesus...what the hell? Who are you!" I heard Merl yell. He was inside the trailer. More than likely making sure these dipshits got everything.

"Relax Merl!" Shane said, walking up to the van. "He's with us, he helped us."

"You can't keep bringing people in like this!" I yelled. "Merl and I have to do all the damn huntin'. Now there is just another fucking mouth to feed. You are making it harder on us. Who the hell did you bring with you?"

I shoved past him.

"He's a chink!" Merl hollered at me.

I hopped into the trailer and froze at who I saw.

He was in the corner, terrifed at Merl's outrage. But his face softened as soon as he saw me.

"G-Glenn?" I asked.

"Daryl?"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...continue? I promise I won't take as long to update if you approve.<strong>

**Sorry if there are mistakes in this by the way. I was half asleep when I wrote it and it might be kind of rushed.**


End file.
